The existence of sanitary conditions or surroundings is often essential to maintaining good health or otherwise avoiding illness. Sanitary conditions are frequently established or maintained with the cleaning or removal of undesired substances from the surfaces of objects, such as floors, countertops, tables, sinks, and walls, among numerous other examples. Accordingly, additional cleaning implements or devices, cleaning material components and related aspects are desirable.